Chocolate Bar
by synstropezia
Summary: Lagi dan lagi Dazai Osamu selalu datang dengan membawakan sekantong cokelat batangan nyaris kadaluarsa, setiap Kunikida Doppo akan berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya di tali gantung. /"Kalau begitu langgarlah janjimu, Dazai." Happy Birthday Kunikida Doppo (30/08/2019)


**Chocolate Bar**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, absurd, pokoknya jangan nyesel, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

**Happy Birthday Kunikida Doppo (30/08/2019)**

* * *

Mata penghuni kamar itu menyerupai hitam yang menyelimuti sekitarnya. Gorden sengaja ditutup rapat, agar kepergian ini menjadi pantas karena dilakukannya di tengah kegelapan. Secarik kertas telah dititipkan pada meja bundar mungil, untuk ditemukan beberapa pasang mata yang tengah mencarinya. Isi wasiat tersebut hanyalah satu kata. Namun, mungkin lebih dari cukup untuk mendatangkan satu luka yang kerap kali; terlalu berjuta-juta kepedihannya.

_**Maaf dan terima kasih.**_

Adalah pesan yang Kunikida Doppo torehkan pada kertas lusuh itu. Singkat, padat, tetapi tidak pernah jelas bagi rekan-rekannya di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang terlalu baik; impian semuluk dunia tanpa ketidakadilan menjadi kecil di tangan mereka, seolah-olah mudah saja untuk dilemparkan ke langit, lantas dikabulkan bintang jatuh.

Namun, Kunikida justru terpaksa meminta maaf, karena terlalu lemah sampai kehilangan idealismenya padahal mereka yang paling tahu; seberapa jauh Kunikida telah meninggalkan segala keraguannya, serta sekeras apa ia berusaha melupakan kegagalannya walau kembali dijatuhkan, lantas dibenci diri sendiri lagi dan lagi.

Terima kasih, untuk kebersamaan di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang ributnya selalu mendebarkan dada dengan kejengkelan sekaligus euforia. Ditambah Kunikida bersyukur bisa memiliki junior seperti Nakajima Atsushi–meskipun mungkin ia terpaksa menyesali satu hal.

"_Dia _tidak mungkin datang, kan?" tanyanya kepada tali gantung yang siap menjemputnya pergi. Kunikida menghela napas, karena menyempatkan diri mempertanyakan hal sebodoh itu.

Orang itu adalah penyelamat Nakajima Atsushi, yaitu Dazai Osamu. Setidaknya sebelum pergi, Kunikida ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus.

Kalau diperbolehkan juga, memarahinya sekali lagi karena setelah ini; tidak ada yang menegur Dazai, ketika bermalas-malasan di atas sofa reyot yang entah kapan terakhir kali Kunikida lihat.

"Siapa yang tidak akan datang, Kunikida-_kun_? Kalau itu aku, maka kamu salah besar~"

_DEG!_

Seketika tubuhnya gemetar hebat, mendapati suara familier yang menghentikan Kunikida mengalungkan tali tambang. Iris hijau keabu-abuan itu melebar, kala melihat pemuda jangkung dengan trench coat sewarna pasir pantai mendekatinya, lantas menyodorkan sekantong cokelat batangan.

"Da ... zai ...?"

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu, Kunikida-_kun_? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja~" Dengan santai pula Dazai menyodorkan cokelat batangan. Ia tengah memakan satu, kandas begitu saja, dan bungkusnya dibuang ke sembarang arah.

"Ambillah. Aku lelah memegangnya tahu."

Meskipun Kunikida terlampau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, apakah begini memang benar?

* * *

_Dazai yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya, benarkah langit tak membuat kekeliruan dalam keputusannya ini?_

* * *

Bagaimana cara Dazai masuk ataukah Kunikida lupa mengunci pintu, sang detektif perfeksionis kurang memikirkan itu sekarang. Dibandingkan memusingkannya Kunikida memilih menikmati cokelat yang Dazai beri. Rasa manis selalu memanjakan lidahnya yang kelu, walau sayang lukanya sudah terlalu pahit sampai mustahil menjadi hambar, kemudian menciptakan rasa baru untuk menghidupkan dunia di sepasang matanya yang kelabu.

Semenjak idealismenya hancur, Kunikida telah kehilangan 'cokelat batangan' yang ia cintai itu. Dunianya kini adalah lautan rasa pahit yang membuat Kunikida berenang dalam penderitaan, dan tinggal menanti sampai sisa-sisa cahayanya dileburkan oleh air mata dari keputusasaan.

"Cokelat mengandung _methyl-xanthine_, _phenylethylalanine_, _theobromine_, dan kafein yang dapat membantu meringankan stres." Menarik, tetapi terlalu sulit untuk diingat. Mungkin walaupun sebentar, Dazai ingin menghibur Kunikida dengan berpura-pura menjadi profesor.

"Omong-omong Kunikida-_kun_ tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku atas cokelatnya. Itu sudah mau kadaluarsa. Jadi, aku diberi harga murah~"

"Untuk seukuran manusia yang dompetnya sering hanyut, memang sangat mengejutkan kau bisa membeli cokelat sekantong penuh."

"Jangan memujiku seperti itu~ Tetapi, kalau Kunikida-_kun_ tidak tahan makan saja yang banyak."

"Makan terlalu banyak cokelat dapat membuatmu sakit gigi, bodoh." Usai mengucapkannya Kunikida berhenti mengunyah manisan tersebut. Bukan karena mengetahui oleh-oleh itu nyaris kadaluarsa, atau takut sakit gigi seperti yang dikatakannya, Kunikida hanya kebetulan ingin.

"Apa tidak salah jika seseorang yang ingin mati masih memusingkan sakit gigi? Setelah gantung diri perihnya akan hilang, kok."

"Siapa juga yang dapat menghabiskan sekantong cokelat dalam sehari?"

"Cokelat membawakan kebahagiaan. Kalau Kunikida-_kun_ sakit gigi karena memakannya, maka kamu akan mati dalam kebahagiaan setelah gantung diri. Apa aku salah?"

Salah dan absurd merupakan gabungan kata yang hendak Kunikida ucapkan, apabila lidahnya tidak kelu saat berhadapan dengan Dazai. Untuk merilekskan diri Kunikida menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. Langit-langit kamar menjadi tempatnya melarikan diri, karena menatap mata Dazai yang tampak manis tetapi runyam itu melukai dia.

Sedikit-banyak Kunikida akhirnya paham, mengapa Dazai ingin bunuh diri. Ketika seseorang mengharapkan kematian menggantikan napasnya, untuk sejenak ia terlihat bersinar dan lebih hidup. Sewaktu Kunikida mempertemukan pandangannya dengan tali tambang tadi, matanya yakin telah kembali bercahaya seolah-olah menemukan ujung yang tepat.

Bagi seseorang yang ingin mati maut memang kebenaran sejati, bukan?

"Tadi saat pertama kali masuk kau menahan tawa, kan?" Sembari menanyakannya Kunikida mendelik, membuat kefrustrasian di balik matanya kian jelas. Mula-mula Dazai menimbang-nimbang jawaban, sekalian menghabiskan cokelat ketiga.

"Kenapa Kunikida-_kun_ yakin sekali?"

"Senyummu kelihatan semakin idiot soalnya." Jadilah yang dicurigai betulan tertawa, bahkan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kunikida saking gelinya. Seribu untung Dazai tidak tersedak cokelat.

"Habisnya dulu Kunikida-_kun_ yang selalu mencegahku bunuh diri, lalu berkata padaku 'semua itu membuang-buang waktu'. Tetapi sekarang, posisi kita malah terbalik."

"Tertawa saja. Lagi pula memang pantas, kok."

"Aduh jangan mengambek, dong, Kunikida-_kun_. Kalau waktumu memang sebanyak itu sampai bisa merencanakan bunuh diri, lebih baik dipakai untuk mengobrol denganku."

"Apa pun itu?" Suaranya mengecil seolah-olah tenggelam di tengah sunyi yang mencekik. Dazai menggangguk sangat pelan, bahkan nyaris tidak tertangkap karena pandangan Kunikida dibawa kabur oleh suatu hal.

"Ya. Apa pun."

Menggunakan kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram bahu Dazai, diam pun berbicara dengan lebih banyak bahasa yang begitu kikuk, tetapi terpahami karena untuk menyampaikannya Kunikida mewujudkan kata-kata dalam bentuk perasaan. Membiarkan Dazai merasai gundah didominasi benci, juga selarik ketidakpahaman akan senyuman Dazai yang tipis, namun sarat makna dan kesederhanaannya menyejukkan dada.

Kenapa Dazai mau tersenyum selembut itu untuk Kunikida yang telah menjadi kesia-siaan? Dia paling tahu Kunikida sudah enggan menolong diri sendiri, ataupun menerima uluran orang lain. Kunikida hanya pantas basah di bawah air mata–bukan karena kesejukan yang Dazai beri, serta tawarkan lewat seulas senyum.

"Kalau begitu langgarlah janjimu, Dazai." Hanya mereka yang tahu apa maksudnya. Sekitar dua tahun lalu di hari yang sama pula, Dazai pernah menjanjikan akan membawakan sekantong cokelat sebagai kado.

"Ternyata Kunikida-_kun_ sangat membenci cokelat hampir kadaluarsa, ya? Maaf, deh, kalau begitu. Dompetku-", "INI BUKAN SOAL COKELAT!" Teriakan yang terdengar serak akibat rasa frustrasi itu seketika melunturkan senyumannya. Kali ini Dazai menggurat garis lengkung yang lebih sendu, membuat Kunikida sedikit melonggarkan cengkeraman.

"Lalu soal apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkanmu. Berhentilah keras kepala, kumohon."

"Kamu membenci kedatanganku?" Ah ... seharusnya selain terlatih berputus asa, Kunikida pun harus membiasakan diri dalam patah hati. Bagaimanapun Dazai membuatnya marah, ia mustahil menaruh benci walau sejengkal.

Caranya mengganggu Kunikida merupakan sebentuk kasih yang menjengkelkan, tetapi menyiratkan kepedulian mendalam. Keinginan bunuh dirinya adalah akibat dari Kunikida yang kurang memperhatikan maksud keisengan Dazai. Jika ia mau menyadarinya, Kunikida tentu otomatis menghentikan diri sendiri ketika terlalu berlebihan dalam mewujudkan idealismenya, setiap mengingat gangguan Dazai yang telah ia pahami maksudnya.

Baginya Dazai yang tersenyum seperti ini sangatlah tidak masuk akal, apabila ditunjukkan kepada Kunikida yang secara tak langsung menyia-nyiakan perhatiannya.

"Benar. Sejak dulu aku memang membencimu. Pergilah" Kedua tangannya yang mengepal sengaja disembunyikan di belakang punggung. Jangkrik terdengar bernyanyi di luar sana, seolah-olah menyambut luka yang baru terlahir di senyuman Dazai.

Sudah sewajarnya Kunikida membenci dia, karena dulu sekali Dazai sering mengganggunya dalam mewujudkan idealismenya. Mungkin Dazai menggunakan cara yang keliru untuk memberitahukan kasih sayangnya, tetapi ia tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri gara-gara kesulitan jujur, ataupun Kunikida yang melemah usai idealismenya dihancurkan.

Kunikida bukan Tuhan, karena itu pada suatu hari nanti idealismenya akan runtuh berkeping-keping. Kehancurannya adalah takdir paling manusiawi. Apa yang Dazai sayangkan ialah Kunikida tidak menemukan seseorang yang tepat, untuk membantu membujuknya memaafkan diri sendiri saat gagal seperti sekarang.

"Ingat sekarang hari apa?"

"Hari apa? Sekarang itu Jumat. Pukul dua belas siang, dan kau datang setengah jam sebelumnya."

"Sekarang tanggal tiga puluh Agustus, Kunikida-_kun_. Hari ulang tahunmu. Kamu mungkin melupakannya, tetapi tanpa disadari Kunikida-_kun_ selalu mencoba bunuh diri di hari itu."

"Terus kenapa jika diriku berulang tahun?"

"Masa iya permintaan di hari ulang tahunmu adalah kematian?" Dari tersenyum kini Dazai justru tertawa. Memang tidak terlalu kencang, namun terdengar keras bagi Kunikida yang menundukkan kepala.

"Kau juga selalu meminta kematian di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Soalnya kematian memang keinginan terdalamku. Beda dengan Kunikida-_kun_ yang mau membuat dunia menjadi lebih baik, dan terbebas dari ketidakadilan."

"Semua tinggal masa lalu." Yang mustahil kembali pada Kunikida yang telah kehilangan idealisme sekaligus dunianya itu.

"Memang, kok~ Tetapi, tetap saja Kunikida-kun tidak boleh bunuh diri. Di hari ulang tahunku saja diriku gagal melakukannya. Masa sekarang kamu berhasil? Enggak adil, dong, jadinya." Cokelat yang lain Dazai buka bungkusnya, dan dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Kunikida. Tanpa menjelaskan maksudnya pula, Dazai beranjak bangkit sekaligus meregangkan tubuh.

"Selama aku belum berhasil bunuh diri, Kunikida-_kun_ enggak boleh melakukannya."

"Menunggumu berhasil akan sangat lama, bodoh." Aneh. Rasa cokelatnya lebih nikmat dari yang pertama. Sangat enak sampai tahu-tahu Kunikida menangis, dan ia buru-buru mengusapnya sebelum ditertawakan.

"Kurasa bagus kalau masih lama. Siapa tahu Kunikida-_kun_ bisa mendapatkan duniamu kembali, kan? 'Cokelat batangan' yang paling kamu sukai, yaitu idealismemu."

"Untuk sekarang aku hanya bisa memberikan cokelat batangan nyaris kadaluarsa~ Kunikida-_kun_ jangan protes, ya."

"Barusan aku mengusirmu agar kau tidak kembali lagi. Apa kata 'pergilah' masih kurang jelas?"

"Berapa kali pun Kunikida-_kun_ mengusirku aku pasti kembali. Pertama, kamu tidak benar-benar membenciku. Kedua, diriku sudah berjanji akan membawakanmu cokelat semenjak idealismemu hancur dua tahun lalu. Ketiga, tugasku adalah mengawasimu. Keempat dan yang terpenting ..."

"Jiwaku nyatanya tidak mati bersama tubuhku~ Berarti, aku masih hidup meskipun dalam artian lain. Lalu Kunikida-_kun_ harus ingat, dua tahun lalu diriku enggak bunuh diri."

"Artinya tahun depan kau akan berkunjung lagi?" Mengikuti jejak sang rekan Kunikida pun turut berdiri. Entah Dazai masih tersenyum atau sudah berhenti, punggung berbalut _trench coat_ itu menghalangi pandangan.

"Betul sekali~ Hanya di hari ulang tahunmu omong-omong."

"Padahal bisa saja aku mencoba bunuh diri di luar hari ulang tahunku."

"Tidak~ Aku yakin seratus persen hanya di hari ulang tahunmu saja. Mau tahu kenapa?"

"Jadi?"

"Bagi seseorang yang ingin mati, mengawali dan mengakhiri kehidupannya sekaligus adalah satu-satunya mimpi yang bisa membuat ia merasakan dirinya menjadi manusia sekali lagi. Kunikida-_kun_ tentu paham, bukan?"

Mungkin iya, bisa juga tidak.

Mungkin Dazai menyebutnya 'menjadi manusia', karena seseorang yang ingin mati kurang dapat merasai kehidupannya sehingga memilih membuang nyawa. Lantas, ketika tali gantung berada di depan mata, orang itu baru sadar pernah menjadi manusia yang bernapas, dan memiliki kenangan menandakan dirinya hidup.

Mungkin pula Dazai yang ditabrak truk ketika membawa sekantong cokelat, dan memberikannya pada Kunikida dua tahun lalu hingga kini bukanlah khayalan semata. Idiot perban itu bisa jadi benar saat berkata, dirinya hidup dalam artian lain. Meski Kunikida pikir Dazai yang selalu mengunjunginya ini gara-gara dia tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

* * *

_Namun, apa pun alasannya Kunikida akan menemui Dazai tahun depan. Entah dia berusaha bunuh diri lagi atau sekadar reuni biasa, dengan sekantong cokelat nyaris kadaluarsa._

_Soalnya bisa jadi, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Kunikida untuk menerima perhatian dari Dazai secara utuh. _

_Kunikida hanya enggan menyia-nyiakanya kali ini, begitupun tahun depan dan seterusnya._

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ga nyangka aja bisa publish tepat waktu setelah birthday fic kenji kemarin telat 2 hari wkwkw. ide fic ini udah lama banget sih. cuma karena dibikinnya dadakan banget, jadilah idenya bener2 seadanya. soal cokelat batangan itu cuma improv aja si daripada bingung kudu gimana. moga fic ini ga mengecewakan HAHAHA.

thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ buat yang review selalu di SS kok, makanya jangan sedih wkwkw (sapa juga mau review fic lu)


End file.
